Kau Takkan Pernah Sendirian
by SherryMiya
Summary: Ketika Keajaiban datang untuk menolong Harry, tepat di Hari Ulang tahunnya...


Harry tertunduk lesu di kamarnya yang minim pencahayaan. Kedua manik emeraldnya tidak bersinar, hanya menatap sendu kearah sekotak kecil Pai Labu yang sempat ia bawa dari Diagon Alley.

"Aku memang kesepian.. Tapi pantaskah aku seperti ini, merayakan setiap ulang tahunku dalam keheningan dan kesenduan?" lirihnya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari kebanggaannya, 31 Juli.

Harry kecil hampir tidak pernah memiliki teman yang sesungguhnya. Ia tak ingin dijuluki sebagai Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup.. Ia hanya ingin di akui sebagai Harry Potter. Hanya Harry Potter, seorang Penyihir kecil biasa yang memiliki kedua Orang Tua yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati, Sahabat yang takkan pernah membawanya kedalam bahaya, dan Rumah penuh kehangatan khas keluarga, yang berisi Mum dan Dadnya yang menantikannya pulang untuk merayakan Ulang Tahunnya.

Namun kenapa.. Kenapa harus Harry yang menanggung takdir seberat itu? Kenapa harus orangtuanya yang meninggal karena Voldemort? Kenapa.. Kenapa harus ia yang dibedakan, karena bekas luka sambaran petir yang menempel di jidatnya? Kenapa harus anak kecil yang polos ini, kenapa harus ialah yang mendapatkan Lampu Sorot Ketenaran yang sama sekali tak ia inginkan?

"Mum..." Setetes air mata jatuh kearah foto Lily Potter yang tersenyum bahagia, tengah merangkul Harry Potter kecil yang sedang tertawa bahagia. Manik Emerald Lily tampak bersinar bahagia, serupa dengan anaknya yang tertawa lucu khas Bayi.

"Dad..." setetes air mata kembali keluar dari manik emerald Harry, dan menetes di Foto James Potter yang tengah merangkul Lily dan keduanya tersenyum bahagia, seperti keluarga bahagia yang sejak dulu ia idamkan.

Hanya Album pemberian Hagridlah, yang menjadi tempatnya untuk meneteskan Air Mata dan menumpahkan seluruh Emosinya. Perkamen halus ternoda Air Mata kesedihan dari seorang anak yang bahkan hampir tak memiliki sedikitpun memori ataupun kenangan bersama keluarganya untuk dikenang.

"I Miss You..." Pertahanan untuk tidak mengeluarkan Air Matanya yang banyak sudah runtuh. Harry memeluk album dengan sedihnya, Air Mata kesedihan tak hentinya mengalir dari Mata Emerald Cemerlang itu.

Harry mengenang tahun tahun sebelumnya. Tahun ketika Harry hanya bisa menangis pilu, melihat Dudley memakan tart Ulang Tahunnya yang ketujuh dengan rakus sementara dirinya hanya bisa menggambar Kue Miliknya di kertas, dengan sepotong krayon bekas dari Dudley.

Ulang tahunnya kedelapan.. Disaat Harry hanya mendapat Boneka Rusak bekas Dudley, sebagai hadiah 'terbaik' menurut Bibi Petunia..

Kesembilan.. Disaat Bibi Marge datang untuk memberinya 'hadiah' berupa omelan, Bibi Petunia dan Paman Vernon yang menyuruhnya lebih giat bekerja karena umurnya bertambah...

Kesepuluh... Harry hanya bisa duduk, menatap meja di malam hari dan berharap bahwa meja didepannya sedang menampakkan makanan lezat, tart yang menumpuk dan kado yang bertumpukkan seperti Dudley..

Dan, satu satunya hari dimana Ulang Tahunnya berarti... Adalah ulang tahun kesebelas, Ketika Harry diberitahu bahwa ia adalah Penyihir.

"Apa akan terjadi keajaiban lagi, di ulang tahunku ini?" Gumam Harry pelan. Album berisikan foto James dan Lily sudah ia letakkan kedalam lemarinya, dibungkus oleh Perkamen bekasnya agar Album itu tetap bersih dan Halus.

Harry sangat, sangat menginginkan keajaiban... Harry merasa sangat senang saat mengetahui setidaknya ia mempunyai sedikit Teman di Dunia Sihirnya.. Ron.. Hermione.. Neville.. Seamus.. Professor Dumbledore seakan juga datang untuk menjadi figur seorang ayah baginya.

 _Tok!_ Sesuatu memukul Jendelanya. Mendadak Suara itu menarik Harry kembali dari Dunianya, Harry mengangkat kepalanya, waspada sesuatu yang aneh akan terjadi.

 _Tok!_ Ternyata 'sesuatu' itu adalah sebuah Batu. Harry bangkit dari posisinya, sambil waspada dan bersiap membuka pintu. 'Itu Hedwig bukan?' Batinnya.

Disaat Harry mengeluarkan kepalanya ke jendela, Mendadak apa yang ia lihat membuatnya membelalakkan mata.

"Hermione.. Ron.." Lirihnya pelan.

Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger duduk diatas 2 Batang Sapu, tersenyum kearah Harry.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Ron tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan giginya sementara Hermione tersenyum lembut seperti seorang kakak yang tersenyum kepada adiknya.

"Mione, kenapa kalian ada disini? Tapi.." Hermione cukup mengerti maksud Harry, mengendarai Sapu termasuk melakukan sihir, namun tetap diizinkan kalau saja tak ada Muggle yang melihat 'Manusia terbang menaiki Batang Sapu yang biasa mereka pakai untuk membersihkan lantai'. Lagipula Hermione berasal dari kalangan Muggle bukan?

"Oh, Mum sudah mengizinkanku, dan Ron juga diizinkan Mrs. Weasley setelah aku berhasil membujuknya." Hermione merogoh tas kecil yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah miniatur Sapu dan ia mengeluarkan Tongkatnya juga.

"Untuk apa itu Mione?" Gumam Harry. Terkadang Harry memang terlalu _polos_ untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Engorgio." dan miniatur Sapu itu membesar hingga seukuran Sapu asli. Hermione melemparkannya kearah Harry, yang ditangkap oleh Harry dengan ketangkasan seorang Seeker.

"Aku... Kita.. Terbang?" Harry menunjukkan raut wajah tak terbaca.

"Ya. Cepatlah. Kau mau membuat yang lainnya menunggu?" tanya Ron tak sabar. Hermione hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

Harry menaiki sapu itu, dan terbang keluar kamarnya perlahan. Angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya tidak membuatnya kedinginan, meskipun ia hanya memakai baju tidurnya yang kebesaran. Sensasi diterpa angin ini.. Sangat ia rindukan. Rasanya seperti menjejak lapangan Quidditch, lalu terbang melintasi lapangan dan terbang hingga keatas awan awan untuk mengejar Snitch..

"Harry. Berhentilah melamun." Harry tersadar dari lamunannya berkat Hermione.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" dan akhirnya ketiganya meninggalkan Privet Drive nomor 4, menyusuri langit Inggris yang berwarna biru yang menenangkan.

Hermione tersenyum melihat Harry yang sangat menikmati Angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Hermione sangat, sangat menginginkan saat seperti ini, dimana saat mereka semua bahagia dan Harry tak memikirkan masa lalunya.

Hermione-lah yang merencanakan semua ini. Ia ingin membuat sesuatu yang berkesan, sebagai tanda terimakasih karena Harry telah menyelamatkan mereka semua, dan seisi dunia sihir dari Lord Voldemort.

Sejujurnya, Hermione sendiri sedikit takut terbang, namun ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri, mengingat ini semua untuk Orang yang sangat ia sayangi sebagai sahabatnya.

Harry tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Namun bibirnya tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang sangat ia idamkan.

"Mione.. Kemana kita sekarang?" Harry berbisik pelan, namun senyuman masih melekat di wajahnya.

"Rumah Keluarga Weasley." Ron menjawab Harry penuh senyuman misterius. Jelas sekali ada sesuatu yang menanti di Rumah Keluarganya.

Perlahan, Sapu itu sedikit menurun, menandakan bahwa Rumah Keluarga Weasley tak jauh dan sebentar lagi mereka tinggal mendarat.

Hermione menapakkan kakinya di tanah lembut yang basah. Diikuti Ron yang memegang Sapunya, dan Harry yang menampilkan raut wajah penasaran.

"Sekarang Apa, Mione?" Kepala Hermione menunjuk kearah The Burrow.

Harry terbeku di tempatnya, meneteskan air mata. Bukan Air mata kesepian, bukan air mata kesedihan.

Air mata terharu. Harry senang.. Ia mempunyai teman yang sangat baik... Pikirnya.

Di The Burrow, Semua orang yang ia kenali di Dunia Sihir duduk di bangku, menanti kedatangan Anak yang memiliki Pestanya.

Hagrid duduk, menanti Harry yang sedang menapakkan kakinya mendekati kerumunan Temannya. Hagrid melambai lambaikan tangannya yang besar, sambil mengusap air mata sedihnya saat melihat Harry yang hanya mengenakan Piyama bekas Dudley yamg kelonggaran.

Molly Weasley dan Professor Dumbledore berdiri paling depan diantara kerumunan, tersenyum khas seorang Kakek yang menanti Anaknya.

"Happy Birthday, My Boy."

Harry menghapus air matanya menggunakan ujung Piyamanya, dan tersenyum bahagia. Harry berjalan pelan mendekati kerumunan itu, dan Mrs. Weasley maju untuk merengkuh tubuh Harry.

"Harry, Selamat datang di Pestamu ini." Molly memeluk tubuh Harry yang bergetar, "Jangan pernah menangis sayangku. Kau tak pernah sendirian.. Kami disini. Keajaiban, akan selalu datang bagi yang membutuhkannya, bukan?" Molly tersenyum. Tangannya mendorong Harry dengan lembut kearah kerumunan orang orang itu.

Harry melihat semua orang yang dikenalnya ada disini.. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny yang tampak malu menemui Harry, si Kembar Fred dan George, ketiga Kakak Si Kembar, Percy, Bill dan Charlie, bahkan ternyata Hedwig, Burung Hantunya yang ia bebaskan ada di sini. Bertengger di atas atap The Burrow bersama Errol dan ber-uhu riang kearah Harry.

Semuanya menyorakkan satu kalimat yang sama. "Happy Birthday, Harry!" Hermione memasangkan Syal Gryffindor rajutannya sendiri, sebagai Hadiah spesial untuk Harry. Hermione langsung mengenakannya untuk Harry, untuk menutupi kerah Piyamanya yang longgar. Ron juga memberikannya hadiah, ia memberikan kalung berbandul Golden Snitch. Masih banyak hadiah lainnya, namun Harry tak sempat membuka semua kotak kotak yang menjulang tinggi itu.

Semua orang menyalaminya, memeluknya penuh kasih. Harry tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Semua orang ini, telah menggantikan Keluarganya yang hilang..

Hagrid tadi memeluknya dan sekarang ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengacung acungkan ember berisi Butterbeer. Hagrid, menurut Harry seperti Seorang kakak laki laki yang selalu menemani Adiknya.

Hermione, seperti seorang kakak perempuan yang pintar namun cerewet. Sifat kedewasaannya membuatnya terlihat lebih tua dan lebih terlihat pintar dari orang sebayanya.

Ron, sebagai Sahabat Sejati yang selalu menemaninya dalam berbagai situasi. Memang dalam Persahabatan semuanya tidak selalu mulus, namun pada akhirnya semua akan baik baik saja.

Mrs. Weasley.. Meskipun Harry baru sekali saja bertemu dengannya, namun rasa keibuannya sangat terasa bagi Harry. Ia terlihat sangat menyayangi semua Anak disekitarnya, baik itu anaknya maupun anak lainnya. Harry sangat merasakan Figur seorang ibu yang lembut dari Mrs. Weasley.

Harry terus tersenyum.

Aku memang tak pernah sendirian... Mereka semua selalu berada disisiku.

Waktu berjalan sangat pelan. Rasanya, waktu terhenti dan mereka bebas menikmati waktu itu.

* * *

Harry mendadak terbangun di kasurnya. Manik emeraldnya membelalak begitu menyadari ia tak ada di The Burrow, namun ia berada di kamarnya yang kecil, di Privet Drive No. 4.

"Apa.. Semua itu hanyalah mimpi semata?" batin Harry pelan. Harry merasa sedih, kalau semua yang ia ingat itu hanyalah mimpi semata.

Harry melepas selimut kumalnya, dan langsung bangkit dari kasur dengan cepat.

Dan sebuah Golden Snitch yang terikat kalung emas menggelinding jatuh dari atas kasur.

Manik emerald Harry membulat sempurna.

 _Kau Takkan Pernah Sendirian, Harry Potter..._

OMG akhirnya selesai ngerjain iniii :D

Sherry post ini di Watty pas tanggal 31, pake HP jadi saat aku publish ini di Ffn ternyata sudah terlambat ._. Sudahlaah~~~

Fav atau Review?

Sherry Miya Sherry J Loyard


End file.
